A New Era
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Kyouya finds a way to meld familial piety with personal happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

"You know better than anyone, Kyouya, that I am not accustomed to taking chances of any kind where our family's name and numbers are concerned."

"Nor am I asking you to, Father. I'm simply suggesting that my personal talents bring the Ohtori merit enough on their own, and that given the time to build professional stature, she will, too."

Despite the exasperation behind his sigh, Yoshio let show a grin. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

"To be honest, there is no chance involved. I've mapped calculations and plans on this matter time and again. I believe that for the time being, our personal merit will carry us far, and in time a plan like this will help prove the Ohtori to be a distinct step above the rest. Though in an unconventional way, this is a match and a plan that will help take our family name the distance."

Quietly facing a window, the elder man reminisced on his sons' still-young pasts. Three talented young men, overflowing with ambition and capability, with the world standing before them. Yet only the youngest of those sons took it upon himself to inject heart and creativity into his idea of familial piety. He was the only one who dared to set personal happiness alongside due respect for his father, all the while looking him straight in the eye. All three of his sons would do as they were told, but only the youngest would ever do so while seeing more than an inheritance waiting for him at the end of the road.

"Alright, Kyouya. You have my blessing on this. Though I feel obligated to inform you, that about one thing, you are wrong."

"Father?"

"You say this plan of yours is solid. That no room has been left for chance."

"That is correct."

Yoshio allowed himself a small, sympathetic laugh.

"Tell me, son. Has Miss Fujioka said yes, yet?"

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed. The finishing touches of law school graduation were upon her. A lifetime of schooling now done, by the end of the week Haruhi would be on her own. Though the law firm for which she had interned chose to pick her up as a full-time employee, there was a certain amount of difficulty in mustering any enthusiasm on this particular day.

Since the beginning of her days as a graduate student, rarely did a week go by when she did not find time to enjoy dinner and conversation with her old friend Kyouya Ohtori. While the undergrad years had not discounted them as friends, it was not until they ended up at the same university for their law and medical schools, that the two of them began making time for one another. Between intense schedules and deliberate moves to keep atop their respective fields, their weekly get-togethers had become a trusted outlet which could not be touched by the rest of the world.

Nearly a month had passed since their last meeting, and Haruhi was beginning to feel the wear on her heart. She sighed. It was her own fault.

_"Your point in questioning my intentions eludes me, Haruhi. Why the sudden change in demeanor?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure, Senpai. But tell me; after I graduate, do you expect everything to stay the same?"_

_"Not really, no."_

_"I see. Neither do I."_

_ "Haru-"_

_"No. It's okay. There are seasons in each of our lives, and it would be foolish to pretend that nothing here is going to change. I've enjoyed all of this, but can it honestly go on much longer?"_

_"I don't see why not."_

_"Well, I do. We may still be young, Kyouya-Senpai, but you're in your medical residency, now. Soon enough I'll be a practicing lawyer. How much longer will you be able to comfortably stave off becoming an heiress's suitor?"_

_"For as long as I choose, I presume."_

_"No. Our time together is great. But what happens once you become engaged? What about when you're married? How inappropriate will it be for you to keep coming to visit me?"_

_"Haruhi."_

_"I don't very well like it, Senpai, but this is going to have to be it. We'll keep in touch, I promise. But if we're to both move forward, I won't allow myself to be a hindrance to you reaching your long-term goals."_

_Feeling a sting in her eyes, she smiled and stood up, turning on her heels while bidding him a heartfelt goodbye._

She sat down at her kitchen table with a groan.

"Now who's the idiot, Haruhi?"

Plunking her head down onto the table, the day's mail scattered to the floor. Reaching down to pick it up, a personalized envelope stood out from the rest. Tears gathered in her eyes as the envelope's handwriting made the sender's identity known. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

* * *

Haruhi,

You asked me if I believed that our friendship and routine could in the future stay the same. I'll answer now as I answered then: No. Why you feel that is automatically a bad thing, I do not know.

During our days at Ouran, you maintained a perception for peoples' true personalities and intentions in a manner unlike anyone else I know. When the rest of the host club returned to Japan, I chose to spend my undergraduate years in Boston , mostly to be away from you. To allow myself an attempt at life without the only female I've found it worth having affection for. For three years, I left my discrete methods of attaining information behind (at least where you're concerned), met new people, and continued to excel in my studies. All of this, still both your company and well-being remained at the front of my mind.

There was no need for me to worry about where you would attend law school. Striving for our academic bests ensured me that we'd be near each other again; at which point, finding you would be the first thing I do.

You're a smart woman, Haruhi. I had counted on you understanding my unspoken feelings, hoping that I would somehow stand out from the rest. Then, you've always been a bit absent-minded in that regard.

Perhaps I went about this all wrong, and should have courted you in a more traditional way. Perhaps in waiting for your graduation I have ruined something that could have been great. Let's hope not.

As always, you have my sincerest of regards.

Kyouya.

* * *

How she managed to finish reading, she did not know. At some point during reading his letter, Haruhi had broken into sobs, her mind having gone completely blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi's father hugged her hard, beaming at her achievements and reminiscing over each of the events she had persevered through while coming so far. His hug tightened as they were approached by a familiar face making its way through the graduation crowd. Ryouji offered the young man a nod before releasing Haruhi, and turning her around.

Internally startled by his presence, she offered a calm smile.

"Kyouya."

"Haruhi. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Senpai. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that several people seem to find you both exceptional and impressive."

Feeling a tear in her heart, Haruhi looked down. "Kyouya-Senpai, I really am sorry."

"Oh? What for?"

Not entirely sure why, Haruhi was surprised at his request for specifics.

"Several things. Ultimately, though, for having not been upfront with you."

"I see. Well, of that I suppose we are both guilty."

She continued to stare at the ground, not sure what else there was to say.

Kyouya let out a deep breath. After receiving no response to his letter, he arrived at Haruhi's graduation ceremony with the simple intention of voicing himself to her.

"The fact is, that I don't like being away from you. Keeping each other penciled into our schedules was fine for a while, but it's no longer good enough. As formulaic as it can sometimes be, by tailoring the details, I plan on living an overall fascinating life. But without you, Haruhi, it wouldn't be nearly as interesting."

His words leaving her with an ubiquitous warmth, she could think of nothing left to say. Taking Kyouya by the hand, Haruhi met his gaze and smiled.

He grasped her palm tighter.

"Just marry me, already."

* * *

The months since Haruhi's law school graduation continued to come and go, with none of them playing out as she'd imagined. The work was difficult, yet satisfying. Where she had once envisioned a young woman striving to right and balance the world on her own, now stood an even more confident young woman, leaning into her challenges and secure in the knowledge that she had the love of another to back her up.

"Kyouya."

"Haruhi."

"It seems as though we've been here before."

He smiled, staring down at her delicate, porcelain form.

"Indeed, I believe we have. Though, I do prefer the circumstances behind tonight's situation as opposed to the last."

"Agreed."

Emboldened by the look of adoration across her new husband's face, Haruhi found the internal strength to place her hands on Kyouya's hips, and slowly guide him forward.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked through her bedroom door, for what would be the last time. Weighed down by a tired body that had become crippled with age, Akane Hisayo had no intention of spending the remainder of her days away from the place that for more than fifty years she had called home.

Hisayo had entered her marriage bed little more than a girl whose family had given her in the name of old wealth and pure cultural refinement. Now she would be leaving this world as one of the wealthiest women in Japan; a widower gone to reunite with the husband who had gone before her. It had taken decades to secure both that man's love and trust. Finally obliging his wife's affections, his own final days were blessed with friendship and memories of a life spent building empires and lineage. It was sad to say that the latter had been a minimal presence where comfort and familial support were concerned.

Slipping beneath the covers, Hisayo turned her attention to a light knock at the door. Hisayo was relieved to find that on the other side stood her requested company.

"Miyoko, and Ohtori Haruhi, come in!"

The professional young woman smiled, and offered a bow of respect.

"Good morning, Madam Akane. I understand you've requested my services?"

"Yes, it seems I have!"

Despite her outward frailty, the older woman possessed a vigor that had not been lost on Haruhi.

"You see, Ms. Ohtori, I am dying." Hisayo gave a harrowing, all-knowing grin. "Thank God for the clarity I have now, but that is not always the case. It took a while to get at me, but I've recently been informed of my rapid-onset Alzeimers. On top of that, my old body seems just about ready to throw it all in, anyway."

Albeit quietly, a deep and heavy sigh came from the young woman standing alongside Haruhi.

"Miyoko is one of my several beloved grandchildren. Though one of many, she is also one of the very few in our family worth trusting and embracing. She is my granddaughter, my advocate, and the executor of my final wishes."

A feeling of sadness had come over the room. "I am going to miss her terribly… Ms. Ohtori, I have asked you here to oversee my final arrangements, and to back Miyoko up once the vultures begin circling."

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir. We appreciate your visting today."

The man nodded politely while being led further into the lavish home. Standing out among the backdrop of faces, he was watched by several middle-aged men. Surveying the stranger in front of them, they were unsure what to make of him. Upon noticing the stethoscope tucked behind the lapel of his three-piece suit, they realized he was there not for them, but their mother. Not bothering to acknowledge them, the doctor allowed himself to be ushered toward the bedroom.

_Engaging in business dealings in the home of their ailing mother. They may be incredibly rich, but these men are beneath the filthiest pariah…_

Reaching the bedroom, he opened the door and was greeted by a forced smile upon a young woman's face.

"Dr. Ohtori."

"Hello, Miyoko. How are you today?"

"Tired, but I am well. Grandmother, on the other hand, has been… In delicate shape these past few days."

"I see." Looking around, the bedroom was noticeably different since the last time Kyouya had been there. "Miyoko, there are far fewer personal items here than before."

She shook her head, sighing. "The last time I left, my aunts and uncles came in and collected several heirlooms. As they put it, the items were 'essential pieces to their fond memories.' While it's not the point, when she's awake Grandmother doesn't even notice."

Miyoko smoothed down the older woman's hair before picking up a photo nestled in an antique frame. "She smiles at this, though." Inside the frame were Akane Hisayo and her husband, some ten or so years earlier. Dressed in fine silk kimonos, the wheelchair-bound man smiled big while holding the hand of his wife. Her other hand rested on his shoulder.

"Indeed. Please do me a favor and send an itemized list of the missing belongings to your grandmother's lawyer. Also, may I acquire a copy of your grandmother's photo?"

The young woman smiled. "Certainly."

With a gentle smile, Kyouya made his way toward the older woman's bed.

* * *

Hisayo smiled and enjoyed the breeze blowing through her open window. Everything had gone just as she had predicted. While part of this knowledge saddened her, she found peace in knowing that each member of her family would be afforded more than what they needed.

Turning to catch a glimpse of her beloved photo, Hisayo noticed something sitting just beyond it. With a deep breath, she found surprising ease in sitting up to reach for the curious object. Upon reaching it, she let out a heartfelt gasp.

In her hands she held two porcelain dolls, whose faces and expressions must have been handcrafted with an ethereal precision. Draped around their small bodies were kimonos fashioned from a silk she had not seen in years. Inspecting the garment, it was obvious someone would have had to scour to find the material. Monogrammed onto the underside of the hem were the initials HK.H. Lightly etched into one porcelain foot was the name Haninozuka.

Hisayo smiled while tears slid down her face. She wiped a stray tear from the male doll's face, and held them close to her chest. Laying back down, she whispered, "I Love You," to her family and fell asleep for the last time.

* * *

"We're not done."

Once Miyoko had read out the inheritance of the final member of the Akane family, Haruhi found herself disheartened at how quickly some of these people readied themselves to leave.

"Excuse me?"

"We're not done. Ms. Akane is not finished reading, and you would do well to sit back down."

Clearing her throat, Miyoko continued reading. "In regards to the ancestral heirlooms that will undoubtedly go missing before I have officially passed on from this world: their absence will be noted, and their value deducted from the inheritances of those who sought to make said items their own. All deductions will be donated in lieu of the missing items to the charities and organizations previously set to receive them into their collections."

Haruhi offered Miyoko a supportive pat on the back before standing up to go. With a subtle smirk, she made sure to look certain men in the eye as she took her leave.

Businessmen twice her age stared after her, and could now understand why some of their daughters had been passed over in favor of this woman.

With a sigh of relief, Miyoko and her father left soon after their lawyer. She would miss her grandmother, but was thankful to have known such a strong woman, who had found a way to keep her family in control long after she was unable to oversee matters herself. Miyoko prayed that the finality of the will would be the end of it. Still, she felt secure in knowing that should the need arise, her grandmother had retained the Akane legacy a lawyer whose personal caliber and connections were not only unprecedented, but could not be swayed by ulterior resources or finances.

* * *

I just want to say Thank You to everyone who took the time to read this story, and especially to the few of you who have been leaving me encouraging comments along the way. It means the world to me, and encourages me to keep endeavoring in my own personal writing, as well as these fun little fics. :)

Thanks!


End file.
